24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Lynn Rajskub
Mary Lynn Rajskub played Chloe O'Brian on 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. Biography Mary Lynn Rajskub was born and raised in Trenton, Michigan and later moved to Los Angeles. She was one of the original cast members of Mr. Show with Bob and David, and left the show after the second season when she and her boyfriend, Mr. Show star David Cross, broke up. She is also a skilled guitar player, forming half of the duo The Girl's Guitar Club (with Karen Kilgariff). She co-wrote the film The Girl's Guitar Club, and performs regularly in Los Angeles, notably with the Upright Citizens Brigade. She is a graduate of Trenton High School in Michigan and attended the San Francisco Art Institute, studying painting. She had a role in the 2004 television movie Helter Skelter, which featured a relatively large number of fellow 24 actors, including Nick Jameson, Endre Hules, Keith Szarabajka, John Lacy, and François Chau. Along with Alan Dale and Sarah Wynter, she guest starred in the second season of HBO's Flight of the Conchords. On August 1, 2009, she married her fiancee, personal trainer Matthew Rolph, in Las Vegas.Mary Lynn Rajskub Gets Married in Vegas Style. People.com. Selected filmography *''Sunshine Cleaning'' (2009) *''Little Miss Sunshine'' (2006) *''Firewall'' (2006) *''Mysterious Skin'' (2004) *''Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde'' (2003) *''Sweet Home Alabama'' (2002) *''Punch-Drunk Love'' (2002) *''The Anniversary Party'' (2001) *''The Girls Guitar Club'' (2001) *''Dude, Where's My Car?'' (2000) *''Road Trip'' (2000) *''Man on the Moon'' (1999) *''Magnolia'' (1999) *''The Truth About Cats and Dogs'' (1996) Television appearances * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2009) (as Gail the Snail) * The Simpsons (voice) (2007) (as Chloe O'Brian) * 24 (2003 - present) * Freak Show (2006) * Gilmore Girls (2006) * Kelsey Grammer presents The Sketch Show (2005) * Helter Skelter (2004) * Home Movies (voice) (2004) * Good Morning Miami (2003) * The King of Queens (2002) * Just Shoot Me! (2001) * Late Friday (2001) * The Downer Channel (2001) * Veronica's Closet (1999-2000) * The Larry Sanders Show (1996-1998) * Mr. Show with Bob and David (1995-1996) 24-related appearances * Rajskub provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** Day 3: 1:00am-2:00am (with Joel Surnow) ** Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am (with Joel Surnow) ** Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am (with Howard Gordon) ** Day 6 12:00am-1:00am (with Joel Surnow) ** Day 7 5:00am-6:00am (with Evan Katz and Glenn Morshower) * Supporting Players, Season 5 DVD * Blood Never Dry: Child Soldiers in Africa, 24: Redemption DVD * ''24'' in 24 * Scenemakers, Episode 19 Notes * Her last name is pronounced "Rice-cub". * Her character's name on "Veronica's Closet" was also named Chloe and was constantly mentioning the fact that she had a secret job in a military agency and would have to kill anyone who knew details about this. * She performs improv and stand-up comedy, as well as with the Girls Guitar Club locally in Los Angeles. She also performed her one woman show, "The Littlest Angel" at the US Comedy Arts Festival in Aspen, CO. * She delivered the keynote address at Microsoft's TechEd 2006 conference. * Volunteers her time to the Young Storytellers Program. References External links * * Rajskub's Twitter * Official Web Page * Unofficial Fan Site * Interview with Mary Lynn Rajskub Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Guest stars Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Uncredited actors